Embry's Bella
by lilacwolf20
Summary: set when Bella goes to confront Jake... im bad at summaries and i dont want to give any thing away so u have to read to know
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I pushed pass Billy. I had to talk to Jake. I barged into his room, and saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, like there was nothing to worry about. Then I heard the hollering

I looked out the window, and saw four boys. They all looked the same. My initial instinct was anger. I ran outside and started yelling at them, "What did you do? Hey, what did you do?"

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" one said getting in my face. He was either Paul or Jared.

"Both of you clam down" Sam said in a said in a stern voice.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he is scared of you."

Then he and the guy next to him started to laugh. Then before I could control myself I slapped the one in front of me across the face. Then he started to shake. "Too late now" the guy next to him said. Then Sam told me to get back.

"Paul, calm down now" Sam said, it was almost a command.

Then he exploded into a giant wolf. I ran towards Jacob's house.

"BELLA!" Jacob said, jumping off the porch and running towards me. He then jumped and exploded into a wolf in the air. When he landed he was no longer the Jacob I knew, he was a russet-brown wolf. Then he and the grey wolf (Paul) started to fight, biting and tearing at each other.

Then Sam was yelling at them and attempted to stop their fighting. They disappeared into the forest. "Take Bella back to Emily's place", He yelled.

"Guess the wolf is out of the bag" Embry said.

. . .

When we arrived, it was a small house engulfed in the woods. It was a nice place. I almost felt at home here. Then I noticed Embry and Jared were in front of my truck, waiting for me. "I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him. Serves him right." Jared said.

"No way. Jacob's a natural. You see him phase on a fly? I bet five that Paul doesn't even touch him." Then their attention turned to me. "Come on Bella, we don't bite," Embry called.

"Speak for yourself," Jared said. I got out and made my way to the porch, but Embry pulled me aside.

"Oh, Hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée? Don't stare. It bugs Sam." At that moment, I looked into his eyes. I was soon lost in his dark brown eyes. I felt so free and safe, like Edward never existed. I was shocked that I could feel no pain.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Embry said, I chuckled. As I walked in Jared was eating like there was no tomorrow. Embry sat down and motioned me to sit next to him. Just then, I saw who must be Emily. She had three long scars running down the right side of her face. She smiled at me.

As I sat next to Embry, a smile erupted on his face. Then Jared went into hysterics. I just looked at him while Embry and Emily shot daggers at him. Sam came in taking in the scene. "What happened to him?" he motioned toward Jared. Emily whispered something in his ear.

He turned and smiled at me, then whispered something into Embry's ear that made him blush. He was so cute. Wow, this is such a weird feeling I have towards this guy I barely know.

"Bella, can we take a walk?" he said as he turned and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh yeah, sure," I stammered and followed him into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>kk so here is the first in my next story i will put more of the soon along with some of my other stories <strong>

**i would love reviews**

**lilacwolf20**


	2. Chapter 2&3

Chapter 2:

He stopped and turned to me. He looked so confused and in deep thought. "Embry, whatever you have to say, just spit it out," I said encouraging him to say whatever he needed to, as I took him by the hand. His hands felt so right in mine.

"Bella, us wolves are um . . . able to find our soul mates by umm, imprinting," I was confused, he chuckled. "Imprinting is when we wolves find our soul mate. Nothing else matters but her. She is your everything. You will do anything, be anything for her."

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Bella, I imprinted on you," he said softly. I just looked at his face in shock. Now I know what this feeling is inside of me but, would I be able to give him everything?

"Bella? Bella, breath please" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Then I looked at Embry. He looked kind of sad and hurt. I quickly pulled him into a hug. It felt so right to be in his arms. "Wait, you want to be with me?" he asked, startled by my sudden change in emotions.

"Of course, it just took me by surprise. The thing is, I don't know if I could be all you want since I've been hurt." I said. His smile came back.

"I don't care. We can fix that, together. Come on, let's head back before the douches start to think wrong." I nodded and we walked back hand in hand.

Chapter 3:

When we walked in, everyone was staring at us. Sam, Emily, and Jared gave us knowing smiles. Paul just grinned at us, and Jake looked confused.

"Bella, what do you know about the vampire that was about to attack you the other day?" Sam asked.

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you all I know." When we were all seated I started. "Well I know that Laurant was after me, to tell Victoria about me," They all looked confused, "the red-haired female," I explained, "She is after me because Edward killed her mate, James." I showed them my scar of where James had bit me. "The hunt was his obsession, and he made me his next target. When I was in the hospital in Phoenix, that was because of James."

"Wait, if the leech bit you then wouldn't you be . . ." Paul asked.

"Oh, Edward sucked out the poison. Anything else you want to know?" I said. I almost felt like a spy, almost.

"Is it true that they have special abilities?" Jared asked.

I nodded, "Yep, Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could control and manipulate emotions." I talked the rest of the day. If they wanted to know something, I would tell them. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go home.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey dad," I said coming in.

"Hey bells. You look happy," my dad said as we both entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am. Did you already eat, or do you want me to make you something?" I said smiling.

"No, I already ate." I started to make some food for me. Suddenly, I remembered something Emily and I had talked about earlier.

"Hey, dad do you mind if I have some friends over this weekend?"

"Sure, Billy and I are going fishing," he said sitting down to watch the game on TV. "Can I ask who is going to be coming over?"

"Um, Emily, Sam, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Paul, and Jake. Just some kids from the res right now. I might ask some of my friends from school if they want to come."

"That's ok with me" he said. Then I went to take a shower and go to bed.

. . .

When I woke up there was a small ray of sun coming into my room. Everything looked different now. I smiled to myself thinking about yesterday. Then I hopped out of bed and got ready for school.

. . .

At lunch I sat next to Angela. "Hey do you guys want to go to a party at my house this weekend?" They all looked at me like I had three heads "I mean, you don't have to I was just won-"

"Well I would love to go," Angela said cutting me off. "Who else is going so far?"

"Just some kids from the res," I said looking down.

"Sure I'm in" Eric said.

"Why not?" Mike said.

"Um Bella, don't you think. . ." Jessica started to say.

"What?"

"That the people down there are . . ."

"Are what Jess?"

"You know, on steroids or something. I mean, come on, no one is naturally that big."

"Well they are so are you coming or not?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

She let out a big breath, "I'm in."

"Great Saturday at five," I said as the bell rang the rest of the day went by in a blur.


	4. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5:

When the final bell rang I ran out to my car and headed to Emily's.

When I got there everyone was stuffing their faces. I just laughed. "Oh Emily, my dad said It would be ok if we had the party over at my house." I said as I walked in. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Wait, what party?" Embry asked as he got up and kissed my cheek.

"Well, when was the last time we had a party?" Emily said. Everyone agreed a party would be fun.

"Yeah my last one didn't go to well," I said rubbing my arm. Embry wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down into his lap. We both had wild smiles on our faces.

"Oh and I have my friends from school that are coming also, which means you can't scare them off," I said, with the last part directed at Paul.

Everyone chuckled. Paul looked from side to side to see who I was talking about. "Oh you mean me? Well I can't guarantee that." We all burst into laughter. The rest of the day went by so fast.

Chapter 6:

At the party, everything went smoothly. And that means no one imprinted on any one.

The next week was spring break. I spent my days with either Emily or Angela, and my nights with Embry. It was Wednesday and Charlie had gone out of town to assist some police with a crime, I forget where. So Embry and I had the house to ourselves. I'm not planning to go any farther than a kiss or two. He will just be spending the night. Then tomorrow we're going to lunch with Angela.

I sat on my bed as Embry jumped through the window. "You know, you could have just used the door," I said standing up and crossing my arms. He scoffed.

"Now what fun would that be? Most come to rescue the beautiful princess through the window anyway." He said then kissed me lightly. As I pulled him towards the bed I tripped and fell on my face. I noticed my toe was bleeding. "Nice job my graceful princess," he grinned. I just rolled my eyes and ran my hand over my wood floor to see what had made me trip. My hand hit a bump. I pulled it a little bit out, before falling on my butt.

Embry just laughed and pulled out the board. I moved to see what was inside of it. I couldn't believe it. It was all the stuff from the Cullen's. It was the dresses, the pictures, the cd, the necklace, and the tickets. They were all there. I began to pull them out; I smiled, as I held up the dresses. I got an Idea. I picked up the tickets, and held them in front of Embry's face. "Would you want to go to visit and meet my mom with me?" I asked and he took the tickets, looked at them, and then lightly kissed my lips.

"Of course. I would love to go with you," he said lightly.

"Well come on we have to go meet Angela," I said pulling him up and out of the house.

When we got there, Angela had already got us a table. "Hey guys," she called. When we got over she looked horrible.

"Angela, what happened to you?"

"Sorry, I'm not felling to well. I have this really high fever I hurt all over," I looked over to Embry. He looked worried.

"How about you come back to my house and I'll take care of you," I said ushering Angela out to my truck.


End file.
